


Печальный ангел

by goldkhator



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Печальный ангел

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** В поле зрения  
 **Основные персонажи:** Гарольд Финч, Джон Риз  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Риз, Финч  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Ангст, Драма, AU  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 2 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+27 

  
  
|  **Описание:**  
После 23 серии...  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
АУ стоит не просто так.  
---|---  
  
\- Ты знаешь, я вернулся живым с войны только потому, что она ждала меня... я выжил _тогда_ только потому, что нужен был тебе... Гарольд... - Риз умолкает, он просто не знает что еще сказать. Ему кажется, его признание и так более чем красноречиво. Но он думает о том, что Финч и сам все знает, Джон представляет его снисходительную улыбку, услышь он эти слова.  
Однако произнести это вслух важно, важно для Риза.  
Он опускает голову и обхватывает ее ладонями. Он понятия не имеет как работает Машина, Финч, чертов параноик, никогда не вдавался в подробности, да и чем уже сейчас Она может помочь? Она выполнила свою работу... его просьбу, и не Ее вина, что он не справился.  
Чем Она может помочь, пока он сидит тут, пытаясь, безуспешно, как и всегда, разгадать мысли этого странного человека. Риз не позволяет себе думать о том, что у него так ничего и не выйдет, потому что больше не будет возможности спросить. Пусть лучше Финч сам откажется давать ему ответы.  
Рут мертва и Джон снова застрелил бы ее, если бы она решилась еще хотя бы раз посмотреть в сторону Финча.  
Но для этого ей нужно снова ожить, а Финчу нужно встать с этой треклятой кровати и снова дарить Ризу свою странно испуганную улыбку на его попытки сблизиться еще больше, чем они уже близки. И тогда Риз готов убить любого, абсолютно любого, кто посмел бы лишить его этого.  
Финч дышит, не без помощи аппарата искусственного дыхания, но он дышит, и Риз невольно считает его выдохи, сжимая ладонями виски.  
Джон думает о том, что, по сути, он ему чужой человек и его болтовни вряд ли хватит, чтобы сознание отпустило Финча обратно в мир, в котором им нужно спасать людей.  
А кто же спасет их самих?  
Гарольд спас его, не единожды, ухмыляется Риз, Риз по мере сил вернул долги - спасал людей – для Финча это важно, для Джона, как оказалось, тоже. С помощью его детища, он смог выследить и обезвредить Рут, только его не смог уберечь, слишком поздно, непростительно поздно, он заметил блеснувший бок пистолета... И пусть бы лучше он сейчас лежал здесь без возможности нормально вдохнуть.  
Ризу чудится свистящий звук аппарата, когда он насыщает легкие его босса кислородом.  
Почему он не может уберечь дорогих ему людей? Почему они страдают и умирают, когда он сам столько раз выпутывался из лап смерти?  
Жалеть себя не вариант, Джон поднимается на ноги и наклоняясь к уху Финча, тихо шепчет:  
\- Я вернусь, хочешь ты этого или нет.  
Необдуманные поступки не в стиле мистера Риза, обычно все поддается тщательному анализу и рассматриваются все за и против, но сейчас на это просто нет времени. В голове только мелькает мысль, что Финч ему этого не простит. Зато он будет жить, а эта мысль кажется убедительнее в его глазах.  
Найти ее не составляет труда, она живет там же, где Финч ее оставил. Что Джон ей скажет? Что человек, которого она любила, все это время жил у нее под боком, а теперь может реально умереть? Что все это время она могла быть счастлива, но ее обманули и отобрали его?  
Джон не уверен, он ненавидит, когда в чем-то не уверен, но он достает фото* и звонит в дверь. Он готов сразу же с порога спросить знает ли она человека на фото и, получив положительный ответ, отвезти ее в больницу, чтобы голос, присутствие, родного человека вывели его друга из комы... но он не готов к тому, что дверь откроет девчушка лет пяти и будет щуриться на солнце, пытаясь его рассмотреть. Поэтому он молчит.  
\- Милая, кто там? - слышит он ее голос и прячет фото в карман, когда она выходит в коридор. - Вам помочь? - она доброжелательно улыбается, отодвигая дочь за спину, в дом. Она подсознательно чувствует угрозу от этого человека. И правильно, думает Джон, улыбается в ответ и врет, что заблудился. Финч не говорил, что у нее есть дочь. Она рассказывает, как наилучше всего добраться до острова Свободы отсюда.  
Риз уходит ни с чем. Как он мог допустить мысль, что имеет право распоряжаться ее судьбой? Или судьбой ее дочери. Их жизнь никогда не стала бы прежней, если бы в нее вернулся Финч.  
Но и жизнь Риза не будет прежней, если он из нее уйдет.  
Джон возвращается в больницу, никто ему не мешает, когда он проходит в палату и садится на свой стул.  
\- Я не смог, прости, - шепчет он, хотя наверное стоило бы закричать, может тогда Финч открыл бы глаза и не одобряюще посмотрел бы на него. - Это твоя дочь, Финч?  
Джон придвигается к кровати и укладывает голову Финчу на ноги, закрывая глаза. Он представляет, как Гарольд говорит ему:  
\- Не печальтесь, мистер Риз, все не так плохо.  
И не к месту вспоминает, как однажды девочка, дочь спасенной им женщины, назвала его печальным ангелом...  
Вероятно, Джону лучше было бы вернуться домой, но квартира, которую подарил ему Финч, слишком огромна для него, когда он не слышит его голос в ухе, пусть даже тот за десятки миль. Сейчас он здесь, но молчит, и Риз отчаянно хочет, чтобы говорил... что угодно.  
Джон практически не верит своим ушам, когда до него доносится слабое: - Мистер Риз, Вам следует позаботиться о себе.  
Джон поднимает голову и смотрит в глаза человеку, который единственный имеет для него значение.  
\- Спасибо, что не наделали глупостей, мистер Риз, - и слабая улыбка касается его губ.  
Потом Джон позовет врачей и уйдет, но сейчас он прижимается лбом к колену Гарольда Финча, пусть это и не его настоящее имя, как и то, под которым он лежит тут, и наслаждается теплом его пальцев, неуверенно гладящих его по голове.

 

 

* - да, у меня Риз не встречался лично с Грейс до этого.

9 сентября 2012


End file.
